Jennifer's Story Part 2
by castlencis
Summary: Jennifer is now living and working in New York with her daughter.She works along side Don Flack who knows about some of her past and has met her daughter.But one day her past comes back to haunt her.Please be good at reviewing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer's Story Part 2: **

**A/N: This is Jen's story and Don is in this along with the rest of the team. I have put what people say in italics and different colour font like red for the men and blue for the women. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI New York. **

**Chapter 1. **

It was four years since Jennifer had left Ireland and moved to New York and started working with the New York Police Department as a liaison officer between New York and Ireland.

**When Don saw her arrive at her desk he smiled at her and said "_Good Morning_ _Jen, how__are ya_?" She took her seat before she said anything and then she looked at him. "_Good Morning Detective Flack, I'm fine thank you for asking, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the paperwork you so kindly left for me to do_", Jen said politely with a tight smile on her face. **

**Don knew something was wrong and was about to ask what it was when someone came to their desks and spoke "_Jenny it's been to long my love__", _said John. Jen didn't look happy to see him but despite everything she said " _Hello, Detective O' Neil, but let me introduce my partner Detective Flack__", _and she looked at Don straight in the eye when she said this and her partner knew what she needed from him without saying a word. Don stood up and shook Detective O' Neil's hand and said "_nice to meet you but my partner and I have a job to do so if you don't mind Detective O' Neil we have to leave now, Jen come on we go a suspect to pick up & question or do you want to be stuck here all day doing paperwork__"._Jen knew what Don was doing and she went along with it. **

**She had gotten up from her desk and was about to join Flack when John caught her arm where the scar he left to remind her she would never be free of him and his cruelty but Flack saw the exchange stood behind him and said "_Let go of my partner or everyone will put a bullet in your head Detective O' Neil_". John let go of Jen's arm and she walked straight out of the precinct to Flack's car and waited for him. Detective O' Neil had a few choice words for Don but everyone inside heard what John said about Jennifer and what he said about Flack to his face but Flack had turned away from him and left the building.**

**Just as he got to his car John shot at Flack & he went down, Jen couldn't believe that John shot a cop of the NYPD. She called for back up on the radio and asked for paramedics to the precinct immediately. Now everyone inside the precinct heard a gun go off and heard Jen's voice over the radio before she could check on her partner. When Jen went to check on Don, she had her back to john and he was about to knock her out on the back of her head with the butt of his gun but didn't get a chance because Danny and Mac had arrived on the scene with the paramedics. **

**John didn't notice Danny come up behind him because he saw Detective Taylor in front of him with his weapon raised and aimed at his shoulder. Before anything was said Danny who was now in position behind him had his weapon pointed at the back of his head. Once Mac saw that Danny was behind John he then ordered John to put the gun down and gently kick it away and to get on his knees and put his hands behind his head. **

**John did what he was told but as he was on his knees and about to put his hands behind his head he made a grab for Jen but she used her self-defense moves to stop him from grabbing a hold of her, while this was on Mac and the paramedics went to Don's side and saw how bad the wound was and so he tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wound while the paramedics gave him pain medication and dressed the wound tight so that he would not loose any more blood on the way to the hospital. **

**After John was arrested and dragged off into the precinct by other cops that Jen worked with to be charged with attempted murder of an NYPD Detective both her and Danny turned to see how Don was doing but Jen couldn't stay standing and almost collapsed but Danny was standing right behind her and caught a hold to her and held her until she was ready to face what had happened. **

**While John was being brought down to booking & lock up in chains by cops that worked with Don and Jen and respected them he tried to make small talk but was told his rights over & over again until he was in a cell of his own without the chains coming off. **

**The paramedics had just gotten Don stable to transport him to the hospital and was putting him on the gurney and wheeling him to the ambulance when Jen asked Danny to go with her partner to the hospital cause she needed to talk to the captain about what just happened. Danny agreed and when Mac saw Danny get into the ambulance and the door closed he then looked at her and knew there was more to this than meets the eye. "_Jen, would you mind if I sat in on your talk with the captain_?" Mac asked and she could see that he needed to know what happened and replied, "_Yes you can Mac because you need to know all of it and today's events so that you can do your job_". **

**After Jen had replayed her side of the story to both Mac and the captain and the moments that lead to the shooting, she was asked to fill out a statement sign it date it and get someone to witness it and leave it on his desk so that she could go visit her partner in the hospital. The captain made it clear to Jen that he just wanted an account of the day's events. **

**So while Jen was doing all this Don was having a bullet removed from his lung and once that was done and he was in recovery it was at least 2hrs had passed before he woke up to see Danny at his bedside wondering where his partner was, "_Danny, why isn't Jen here_?" Don asked and Danny looked at him and said "_Don mate she's on her way she had to give her statement before she left the precinct to come see you, she was real worried about you buddy_". Don looked at Danny and said, "_You better tell the others that I'm alright_". But Danny just sat in the chair beside his bed waiting for Jen to show up. Danny had sent a text eailer to Mac telling him that Don was out of surgery and was going to be fine but that he won't be active duty for a while. So while they were waiting for Jen to turn up they were talking about Jen and him and how close the two of them are but Don told Danny that they are workmates and friends that is all. But Danny smiled and said, "_I believe you but thousands wouldn't_". **

**When Jen arrived she stopped outside Don's room and saw Danny talking to his friend. She had been quiet upset that her partner was shot because of her. It took her a few minutes to compose herself before she went into the room. As soon as she opened the door and walked in both Don & Danny looked over at her and smiled and she gave them a weak smile which put both of them on alert. Then Don spoke to her and said "_Jen, please don't blame yourself for what happened it's not your fault_". Jen looked from Don to Danny and back to Don again when she said what needed to be said which is this "_Don, Danny, listen to me and please do not interrupt me ok_", when both men nodded agreement she continued, "_What happened today could've been avoided if I told you what was going on with me but I find it hard to trust my workmates especially if they are men, the reason is because of John the man who tried to kill you Don_". **

"**_Four years ago in Ireland I put up a front when I was in work and out with friends but wherever I went John came with me, we were dating for 2yrs and living together 1yr when things changed. John had taken his__ hatred__ of me to a new level and decided to burn me and make me bleed to death all because I had lunch with some friends of mine I hadn't seen in a long time and decided to make me pay only problem was I was talking to his boss on the phone about a press conference, John just grabbed me and started his routine his boss was still on the line and heard what was happening told his sectary to phone for an__ ambulance__ and send it to my address, while him and some detectives came straight to the house and burst through the front door grabbed john and arrested him after that I don't remember much just that my boss was informed what happened and my transfer to here was complete_". **

"**_I'll tell you the rest when you've had some rest ok_", said Jen as she was about to leave Don looked at Danny and he went and stopped her and said "_I better tell the others that he's awake, so stay and keep him company ok_", and she nodded and took his seat beside the bed. When Don looked at Jen sitting beside him he smiled and said "_You know when I get out of here you're going to have to look after me plus what happened isn't your fault Jen but we had a job to do & he made it difficult for us to leave_, _he told me not to get involved with you because you were his wife, I told him you were never married and who you saw was your business not his_". Jen just smiled at Don but knew that he had more to say but she cut him off with a kiss. It was a slow but loving kiss and it was then she admitted that she had feelings for him but that they would discuss it another day. **

**A/N: Please review this and tell me if you like it. What is to happen now that Jen has crossed the line with Don? A line she swore she would never cross again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer's Story Part 2: **

**A/N: This is Jen's story and Don is in this along with the rest of the team. I have put what people say in italics and different colour font like red for the men and blue for the women. What is to happen now that Jen has crossed the line with Don? A line she swore she would never cross again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI New York. **

**Chapter 2. **

**Don looked at Jen with surprise in his eyes but smiled. Jen knew that Don had more to say to her but was stuck for words especially after that kiss they shared and what she admitted to him but right now he needed to finish what he was telling her and so he refocused on what he told her so far and knew where to continue. "_Jen everyone heard what was said expect you because you were at the car waiting on me, so I came down the steps to the car you smiled but then it faded just as quick because of the fact he took a shot at me and as I went down I saw you frozen to the spot for a second and then you came up to me and tried to keep pressure on the wound after that everything went black_". **

"**_Don, I'm sorry that this happened to you, you're my partner and I should have explained my past to you but it's taken me along time to trust all of you_", Jen said. Jen started from the beginning and explained her past and what really brought her to New York and she wrapped it up by asking for his forgiveness for not telling him and their friends sooner and he nodded his head in giving her his forgiveness. **

**With everything that was said between the two of them they both fell asleep and kept a hold of each other's hands. It had been a couple of hours since the two of them had been awake so as usual Don was the first to wake up to see everyone looking at him and Jen and he just smiled, it was right then that Jen's phone went off on the bed. Don asked to see it and Danny gave him the phone when he saw the code name for Jen's daughter he answered the phone before waking Jen. "_Hey, mug how are you? Yeah listen I'm sorry for keeping her from picking you up I injured myself and she came to see me but__ drifted__ off to sleep, where are you now mug? Ok, stay at the studio & I'll get her to pick you up ok, take care & I love you mug_", Don said then hung up and put the phone back in her pocket without waking her, then he squeezed her hand and she woke up in a panic but she saw Don and the others it all came back to her. **

**When Don looked at her, he spoke in code so that she would pick up the important message. That message being that it wasn't her fault for what happened. That was when he said "_Jen, mug rang she's at the studio you need to pick her up ok_", she looked at her watch first and then at him and smiled because he was the only one who knew about her daughter & he was the only one apart from her uncle Ryan to call her mug. "_Sorry guys I have to leave but I see you guys later and thanks Don for answering my phone_", said Jen and kissed his cheek and promised to bring mug by to see him and with that she left to pick up her daughter. Danny looked at Don and asked "_Hey Flack, you wanna tell us who mug is, she sounds interesting_?" "_Guys mug is none of your business and don't ask__any questions about her ok_", Don said and Mac & Stella put two & two together and got four. "_So Don when are the doctors letting you out of here_?" Stella asked changing the subject from Jen's daughter and Don went along with it. **

"**_I get out of here in about a week I think not sure need to double check with the doctors_", Don said and closed his eyes to sleep. Mac ordered the rest of the team to go back to what they were doing & that he would wait for Jen to get back. Mac heard Jen's voice in the hallway calling after someone "_Mackenzie__ Sarah Jameson please come over here now_", Jen said softly but firmly and her daughter came to her and hugged her and when that was done Jen says "_You know something mug I bet that Don would like a really soft hug from his best girl, what do you think_", Mackenzie looks at her mom and smiles in answer to her statement. **

**When they arrive near Don's room Mac is standing in the doorway since seeing the exchange between Jen and her daughter and he speaks first "_Don't worry Jen your secret is safe and your daughter is beautiful, just like her mom_", Mac says and Jen smiles at him and says "_Thank you Mac that means a lot, oh let me introduce you to my daughter__ Mackenzie__ Sarah Jameson_", "_Hi__ Mackenzie__ it's nice to meet you_", Mac says. "_Mackenzie__, sweetie this is Detective Mac Taylor he works__along side Don & me_", Jen tells her daughter. Both Mac and Jen were eye level with Mackenzie while talking to her. **

**When Mackenzie hears this she says "1) _Hi, nice to meet you Mac, _2) _thank you for saving my mom's life and Don's too & last but not least part of my thank you is I get to give you a hug_", Mackenzie said and gave Mac a quick hug and went into the room. Don had woken up to Sarah's voice and saw the exchange between the three people in the doorway and when it finished and saw Sarah coming towards him he closed his eyes again until he felt her sitting on the bed waiting for him to open his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard the door to the room closed behind Jen and Mac. **

**Both Mac & Jen followed and as soon as they were in the room the events of the day slowly disappeared for a while at least. Mackenzie had been sitting on Don's bed playing cards when she gets a call from her dad about her brother Ryan. Jen had kept in touch with her family and they new about Mackenzie. For that last couple of months her brother has been fighting for his life against cancer. The doctors treated the cancer with radiation and chemotherapy the first time he was told about it and after about 2yrs Ryan was in remission but now it's different it had come back with aggression and there was nothing they could do for him now. **

**Jen closed her eyes for a second when she heard her father's voice on the phone asking if she was still on the line, bringing her out of her memories and she said yes that she was still there and said that its best if he was transferred to the hospital from his house in Soho. Jen told her dad that she knew some people that would get them to the hospital that she was at and that she would explain when she saw him so once she was off the phone with her father she said to Mac & Don that she had to make a phone call and could they keep an eye on Mackenzie for her and then she stepped out of the room after Mac & Don nodded yes to her request. Once she was out of the room she called the one person she could trust to arrange Ryan's transport from the house in Soho to the hospital she is at without asking questions and once that was done she went back into the room to talk to Mackenzie. **

**Once back in the room she saw what Mackenzie was doing to Mac's face and she started to laugh and when she heard her mom laugh she stopped what she was doing and looked at her as did Don and Mac. When she saw them looking at her she said "_What Mackenzie was doing to your face Mac she done before with her uncle Ryan last week & Don the week before while he slept on the couch at the house while he babysat her cause I was working late on something_". "_Is that true mug?_" asked Don with a look of surprise on his face. "_He's not the only one I did it to, I also done it to Grandpa Harry and Grandpa Don Sr._", said Mackenzie and added that the women loved that she was making fun of them. "_I just hope that dad didn't angry over it or he'd kill me_", said Don. Jen had known that John had friends in New York and it was the only reason that she didn't tell Don or Mac about the person she knew that could arrange things for her without asking questions, "_A penny for your thoughts_?" asked Mac.**

**Just as she was about to answer his question when she got a text telling her that Ryan and her father was at the hospital and that the doctor has put Ryan in the room next to Don. She smiled and now she can answer Mac's question, "_Sorry Mac, but I was just thinking about my brother Ryan_", said Jen and as soon as she mentioned Ryan's name both Don and her daughter looked at her with curious eyes. With that she just smiled and said, "_Ok mug you want to go see uncle Ryan_". Her daughter is looking at her and asks, "_Mom isn't uncle Ryan at Grandpa's__house_?" "_Sweetie your uncle Ryan took a bad turn and is here in the hospital in the room next to Don waiting to see us both ok_", said Jennifer. "_Listen I'll better get back to work I see you guy's 2mrrow ok, Mackenzie you are a special you lady to have a family to love you so much and it was nice to meet you_", said Mac and just as he was leaving he squeezed Jennifer's hand to let her know she had support from everyone on the team and she thanked him with a nod. "_Mac can you let the others know that I'm awake and up for visitors_", said Don. Mac nodded his answer and left the room but left the door open so that Jen could leave to go see her brother. **

**Just a few minutes after Mac left Don's room Jen and Mackenzie went to see Ryan, when they arrived in his room next to Don's she sees her father who she hasn't see in a while and hugs him for dear life. "_Hey Jen, glad to see you but why arrange for Ryan to come here_?" asks Harry. "_Dad give me a second, come on Mackenzie lets get you up on the bed so that your uncle can see you and talk to you, _as she did this she kissed both of their foreheads and went back to her father and continued their chat, "_Dad the reason I wanted Ryan to come here is because Don is in the room next door, he was shot by Detective John O' Neil today, plus he knows Ryan longer than he knows me and he doesn't know that I'm using mom's maiden name_", said Jennifer with a smile on her face. For the first time since she moved to New York her father could see how happy Don has made her even though they are not a couple yet. Her father hugged her knowing she needed it. **

**A/N: Please Review this Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer's Story Part 2: **

**A/N: This is Jen's story and Don is in this along with the rest of the team. I have put what people say in italics. What is to happen now that Don has told Mac of the connection between Brian and Jen? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI New York. **

**Chapter 3. **

While her father and her were talking Ryan was listening to Mackenzie talk about her day and that she got to see Don who was next door. Ryan noticed that Jennifer was watching them and she smiled. "_Hey baby brother how are you?_" Jen asked. "_Feeling a bit better now that I get to talk to you and Mackenzie for a change instead of talking to Dad all this time, no__ offense__, what are you feeding this young lady she's gotten so big_" says Ryan. "_Now Ryan you know I can't tell you that, hey Sarah why don't you__introduce Grandpa to Detective Flack so I can talk to your uncle Ryan alone ok_", says Jen to her daughter, "_Cool, sure thing mom, uncle Ryan please get better soon love__you bye_", says Mackenzie as she adds "_come on grandpa Harry you get to meet mommy's boyfriend and workmate_", she says this while dragging Harry Lochlainn into the next room.

While Mackenzie brought Harry next door Jennifer looked at her brother and cried. "_Hey sis, come on it's not that bad I may not be here for your wedding to Don but I'm here right now so talk to me what's wrong Jenny_", Ryan asked. "_Ryan you know how long it has taken me to trust anyone I work with and you know that Don was the first and only person that knew about your niece now Mac knows and he says he won't tell the rest of the team but now I think that they should meet her and get to know her because they are her second family after all plus Don has a nickname for her and she loves it, what do you think I should do_", Jen says. "_Jenny come on don't you think that they should know it's been four years you should've told them last year but if you feel that now is the right time then tell them I'm sure they'll understand _",Ryan says.

While Jen and Ryan were talking Mac was in the hall keeping Mackenzie company until Harry finished chatting with Don. When Harry opened the door to Don's room Mackenzie just walked in got up on the bed and cried silently into Don's chest and then fell asleep. Harry and Mac were both watching them and Mac said, "_Mr._ _Lochlainn__, she knows something is wrong, she knows Don's going to be okay but I think she knows her uncle may not see her grow up _". Harry looks at Mac and nods his head with a sad look in his eyes, "_Detective, Jenny takes a long time to trust anyone but you & your team treat her a lot better than her__ previous__ workmates did, I lost my wife seven years ago and now I am losing my son, no parent should lose a child at any age_".

"_Dad why aren't you in with Ryan_?" Brian asked. Harry turned to see his eldest son and hugged him and then answered "_Jenny wanted to talk to Ryan alone for a few minutes and Mackenzie there thought I should meet Jenny's work partner and friends until she was finished with Ryan, Oh sorry where are my manners, Brian this is Detective's Taylor and Flack, Detective's this is my eldest son Brian_", Harry said.

"_It's nice to meet you but I wish it was under better circumstances ", _said Brian. At the sound of her uncle Brian's voice Mackenzie was watching them from her position beside Don and then she just got up and off the bed and went to her uncle Brian and tugged on his coat, he looked down and saw his niece, picked her up and said "_Hey pumpkin you want to go back to see uncle Ryan I'm sure you can tell him a few stories that you did today, How about", _and Mackenzie just nodded and they all left the room and went to see Ryan.

While Brian was talking to his father and the two detectives his sisters arrived and went into Ryan's room to see him and Jen and so they talked till they heard the door open. Once inside the room the family closed the door and Brian put Mackenzie sitting on the bed beside Ryan and once she touched his hand he held it and said "_Hey you, do you want to tell me some funny stories that involve your mum and Don_", and with the nod of her head Mackenzie told at least 3 stories and just as she finished her last story Ryan kissed her hand and closed his eyes for the last time and that was it, the doctor came in checked his pulse and everything else and announced time of death.

While this was going on next door Don was being quizzed by Mac about not telling him what was going on Don just said "_Mac wasn't my place to tell you and besides Jen finds it hard to trust anyone including me, plus she doesn't talk much about her past as you now know some of it you can understand why, Jen's surname is__ Lochlainn__ not Jameson. __Jameson is her mother's maiden name; her father told me that it is one_

_of the reason's we never made the connection between Brian and her _". Mac nodded his head in understanding and told Don that he would be back later with Lindsay and Lucy and Danny. Mac left Don's room closing the door so that his friend could get some rest.

In Ryan's room Jen went to Mackenzie and said, " _Honey, its time to let go of his hand, don't worry he will always be in your heart_". Mackenzie looked at her mother and smiled with tears rolling down her face, "_Mommy, I know I wouldn't ever see or hear him again, but the fact that he wanted me to tell him stories as a last request from me means a lot_", said Mackenzie. Jen's brother, sisters and her father had been watching and listening to the exchange between mother and daughter and they were crying at what had been said by Mackenzie. Jen gathered her in her arms and brought her out of the room and sat in a chair in the hall and they both started crying.

Lindsay was on her way back to Don's room after being in the bathroom when she saw Jen in a chair with a young girl crying and knew something was wrong. She came over to Jen and knelt in front of her and said, "_Jen, hey what's wrong_". Jen saw her friend Lindsay in front of her with a worried expression on her face and so she decided to tell her. "_Lindsay, my brother Ryan died a few moments ago, this little girl__is my daughter she spent a lot of time with Ryan, what am I going to do now Lindsay,__it hurts so much_", said Jennifer. Lindsay was shocked to say the least but understood that she wanted to protect her little girl. "_Jen, listen I understand why you didn't tell us about her and I am sorry about your brother but Mackenzie can stay with Lucy and play with her if she wants to her__ decision_ ", said Lindsay.

**A/N: Sorry this is short but you guys needed a new chapter, sorry it took so long. Please review. **


End file.
